


Walk Me Home

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, House Party, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Two teens meet at a party.





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Smallest fic for this fest yet but not the last! (It will be the last AU tho ;w;)

"And I told him that it was the stupidest idea ever, but I guess he was thinking in opposite land and decided to jump into the lake anyway. And that's how he got dick worms."

Breaking out into peels of giggling and laughter, they were lucky that it was a Saturday night and that it was too late at night for anyone to be awake to care.

"But did they actually do his homework for him in the end?" Kakashi asked through the tears he was wiping away.

"Sadly, yes," Iruka sighed, Kakashi echoing him as they looked at each other and started laughing again.

The party had been fun for the time that they’d spent there. Of course, Kakashi had felt extremely uncomfortable when the other teens started breaking out the booze but he’d stayed long enough to watch so many people jump into the pool. He wandered from room to room in Gai’s home as the music blared and the lights dimmed.

Gai had always been good for throwing a fun party but Kakashi had never been the party kind of guy. He preferred the small get-togethers that didn’t involve illegal drinking but he wasn’t going to be the one to ruin everyone’s fun. He usually just sat on the sidelines and watched, thankful that everyone respected his choices but still wanted to be included.

It was around the time that the booze started to flow way too fast that he started to feel uncomfortable being in even his best friend’s house. About then was when he spotted a familiar but scary face.

Scary not like in the run-away type but scary as in Kakashi-was-not-prepared-to-see-this-cute-face type of scary. Scary because it was Iruka fucking Umino. Scary because Iruka had moved to school this year and was a super nice guy who everyone swooned over, including Kakashi. He was so goddamn adorable and cool. He’d walked into school on the first day like he’d always belonged and everyone flocked to him. He was friends with everyone and everyone loved him, including Kakashi.

But Iruka had looked up from the drink he was pouring and spotted Kakashi. And he smiled and Kakashi felt weak, too weak to run away when Iruka came up to him.

“Hey,” Iruka was still smiling like Kakashi was a dog doing a cool trick. “You’re here. At Gai’s.”

And just like every time before, Kakashi felt like he was comfortable again with Iruka talking to him. “Yeah, it’s easy to be places when you get tricked into things.”

“Oh,” Iruka laughed. “So Gai got you.”

“He did. And he was smart about it this time too. He didn’t put me in the group chat this time so I didn’t know what was going on until there was just… All this everywhere.”

“So sad,” Iruka fake pitied, smiling all the way and making Kakashi feel like he was the only one in the room. “But you’re here now.”

“I’m here.”

“Hey,” Iruka suddenly pointed a finger at him, asking, “Do you want a drink?”

Before Kakashi could say he didn’t drink, Iruka beat him to it, “Like, not a drink with the stuff you don’t drink inside of it but the kind of drink that’s just the stuff you like.”

Somehow getting all of that, Kakashi nodded vaguely, “Sure.”

Following Iruka to the kitchen, he watched Iruka pull a bottle from the fridge.

“You remembered,” Kakashi couldn’t help but grin and Iruka filled a cup full of it and slid it across the counter between them.

“Of course, I did,” Iruka shyly said back as Kakashi took the first sip, almost spitting out the iced tea Iruka had so thoughtfully bought him. Before he could register Iruka’s blush, the new kid nodded to outside with his own drink. “To the party!”

He followed Iruka out into the warm, dangling lights and the blue glow of the pool where they sat and watched everyone goof off, talking quietly during lulls in the loud music.

“I should get home,” Kakashi finally said when everything started to get a bit too much. When he stood to leave though, Iruka had stood with him.

“I’ll walk you home,” And that’s how Kakashi ended up walking home with the new kid.

They somehow started sharing stories and talking more than they ever had before. This was the first time they had a real conversation and somehow the conversation went from dick worms to trauma like it was nothing.

“My mom died when I was really young,” Kakashi found himself admitting even though he hadn’t spoken a word about it to anyone since he told Gai in the third grade.

“So just you and old man, huh?” Iruka smiled sadly and Kakashi felt at ease.

“Yeah, feels like it’s just me a lot of the time though. He really throws himself into work a lot,” Kakashi drifted off, trying to not think of all the times he came home to an empty house.

“I feel you,” Iruka said softly, seeming to be struggling with something until he finally spoke. His voice was soft and pained, real when he said, “My parents died a few years ago.”

“And how did you get here?” Kakashi tried to change the topic and Iruka was grateful for it.

“Um, well, I didn’t really have any other family so I’ve been in the foster system ever since. The family I’m with now is really nice. I like them a lot.” Iruka was smiling again and Kakashi felt touched that he got to see this part of the new kid, a small treasure no one else knew but one he could empathize with.

“I’d like to meet them someday,” Kakashi found himself saying and he felt Iruka look up at him with a small, happy grin.

“I’d like that. You’d like them a lot.”

And that was when they slowed to a stop, standing in front of Kakashi’s home.

The lights were out but the car was in the driveway. His dad was home and while Kakashi wanted to invite Iruka in, he knew his dad needed a good sleep. Besides, this was their first time really talking, Iruka barely knew him. They both seemed to know that and Iruka smiled brightly at him. “So, this is the place.”

“Yup. You better not try and stalk me now.”

“Aw, and here I was planning your kidnapping already,” Iruka joked back and they laughed even as Kakashi stepped onto the grass hesitantly.

“I’ll see you around?” He asked, Iruka smiling back at him.

“See you,” There was a wink that left Kakashi giddy even as Iruka started back the way they came. After a few seconds, Iruka spun around, walking backwards as he gave Kakashi one last wave that Kakashi returned.

It left Kakashi breathless and so excited that he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. Thoughts and hopes for the future would be too busy running through his head of the beautiful new kid at school that he liked who seemed to like him back.

With an excited grin, Kakashi finally turned from the road and headed back inside.


End file.
